narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Amaterasu
shouldn't we put Madara as a user, because Itachi said that Madar could use all four Mangekyo techniques? :It was a mistranslation, Itachi was talking about Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Jacce | Talk 19:58, 29 May 2009 (UTC) As hot as the sun can someone please tell me the chapter that says amaterasu is as hot as the sun? i want to reread it lol. :I don't know about the manga, but the databook says something like that: --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:39, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ok thank you for telling me this :) Obvious hyperbole is obvious. (talk) 23:50, March 12, 2010 (UTC) blaze it seems that amaterasu is a blaze release tech., as sasuke said he used an enton(may have been a bad translation) when guarding himself with amaterasu from gaara's attack. (talk) 00:07, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :First, it was Enton, was not a mistranslation. Second, we have no proof Amaterasu is a Blaze Release, just that Sasuke somehow developed a Blaze Release to manipulate it.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 00:53, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Why can't it be both? Blaze Release can't be used without using Amaterasu. As such, while I do not deny its classification as a Fire Technique, I must point out its status as the core technique of this advanced nature which is why I recommend that until Kishimoto resolves the issue, it be recognized as a Blaze as well as Fire jutsu. User: Atrulean Starkiller September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::If thats the case under Earth release, there shud be the Wood release icon, and under Water and Wind there shud be ice...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 14:22, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :::/sigh my point still stands.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 14:25, September 26, 2009 (UTC) That is not I mean. I only pointed out the valid fact that Amaterasu is vital to performing Blaze Release which is why I added the Blaze icon and as I stated previously, I recognized its classification as a Fire Release which is why I left the icon untouched. User: Atrulean Starkiller September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::#Wind is vital for Ice ::#Water is vital for Ice ::#Earth is vital for Wood ::#Water is vital for Wood :In short evry technique that uses 2 elements rely on each other heavily. Doesn't mean we add those to the page...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 14:31, September 26, 2009 (UTC) There is a difference between a technique and chakra nature which is why I made my edit. User: Atrulean Starkiller September 26, 2009 (UTC) :Same argument stands. For all wood release techs the ONLY icon is the wood release. Same for ice. We dont add the componenets that make up the tech...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 14:36, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Example : Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 14:37, September 26, 2009 (UTC) I am well aware of that. However, when the components of an advanced nature is unique, I believe that it is a valid reason for exceptions to be made in articles. In this case, I believe an extra element icon is appropriate due to how recent information has affected the status of the article. User: Atrulean Starkiller September 26, 2009 (UTC) :The problem is that as far as we know, Amaterasu is not Blaze Release, but Fire Release. Blaze Release is only used to manipulate the Amaterasu's flames. Saying Amaterasu is Blaze release is simply false as far as we know. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:06, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Which was exactly what I said with more words. You're welcome. Heh.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 15:34, September 26, 2009 (UTC) I would like to see where in a databook says that amaterasu is a fire release. and could be that amaterasuis just one of the many abilities enton has just that is the most common one, so the flames are the real nature and Amaterasu is a technique using the flames that has the ability of appearing in visual point of the user. as there is wood style great forest and wood style locking wall. there would aslo be blaze release amaterasu and blaze release kagutsuchi that would also explain why blaze release amaterasu can defeat normal fire and is unaffected by water cause its notjust fire but an advanced anture that is resistent to water as fire is strong against wind but cant damage ice. just put this on your mind compare the black flame with the wood coming out of yamatos body, now compare amaterasu and kagutsuchi with the different techniques mokuton has so i say its safe to say that amaterasu is blaze release technique, since it would explain many of the amaterasu mysteries and this is from the main data, directly from plot producers that have given me some hints like I said, sasuke used a regular amaterasu, but said he used an enton, he obviously wasn't manpulating the flames like he was wih kagutsuchi, so the argument still stands. (talk) 22:38, October 7, 2009 (UTC) It doesn't make sense to make a whole new element just for controlling Amaterasu. Blaze Release doesn't seem to be any different than a regular Amaterasu, plus we know shape transformation and nature transformation are two totally different things. And I am pretty sure that Kishimoto wouldn't reveal Blaze Release so early, so he put it down as Fire Release. (talk) 20:06, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Out of curiousity, where is it mentioned specifically that Amaterasu is a Fire Release?--Enoki911 (talk) 06:04, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I believe the third databook called it "the ultimate Fire Reelase technique". Omnibender - Talk - 14:53, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::If I remember correctly, it's Databook entry doesn't specifically refer to Amaterasu as a Fire Release technique, but says something along the lines of this technique being generally unknown to anyone outside of the Uchiha clan, who were known for their use of Fire Release techniques. To be honest, I too think Amaterasu should be classified as "Enton", since all Kagutsuchi does for Sasuke is apply Keitai Henka to Amaterasu's flames... Basically, the "Nature Release" here is Amaterasu itself. A concentration of lightning-composed chakra without Keitai Henka doesn't mean it can't be classified as Raiton... That's how I see it, but I suppose there'll be no changing it until we get official word. Blaze Release may sound simply like a stronger Fire Release, which may be true, but for now it is only a way to control Amaterasu. Amaterasu itself is only a Fire Release because it only ignites things with black flames, and the jutsu itself is unable to control the flames.--GoDai (talk) 05:24, March 21, 2010 (UTC) creating amaterasu Itachi can also extinguish amaterasu so why isnt that there? http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/390/07/ :Itachi simply stopped using the technique, he closed his eye, that's nothing like what Sasuke did, putting out an already burning Amaterasu. Omnibender - Talk - 22:30, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::That wouldn't have done anything. The fact that Amaterasu kept burning the forest after Itachi died attests to that. ''~SnapperT '' 02:28, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Didn't Zetsu state that Amaterasu would burn anything, even fire, until there is nothing left? And in the case of Sasuke's wing, the flames already burned the clone (or whatever that Orochimaru's technique is) completely. -- (talk) 14:04, January 19, 2010 (UTC) KM retrofitting? When this tech was first used, it was just one simple tech. Then it was given to one of the most major characters of the story. At the same time "blaze release" showed up, it was within a week of two other releases showing up. Isn't it very likely that KM is just retrofitting amaterasu as its own chakra nature to give a popular technique more depth and appeal and give sasuke access to an advanced nature type (which are highly popular among fans)? :Or the man could have made Blaze Release as way to manipulate Amaterasu fire, which if memory serves me correctly was just a blazing black inferno on anything within the person's field of vision.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 20:33, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Animation Was anyone else disappointed by the way they animated Amaterasu in episode 137? It's the same as they did when Itachi used it in part one. It looks a lot like the way Kishimoto draws fire in the manga, but they always change the way fire looks in the anime. Omnibender - Talk - 20:31, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Anime picture We now got some good pictures of the Amaterasu flames in the anime, well kinda. Anyway currently the choices are Image:Amaterasu.PNG|Current Image Image:Amaterasu2.PNG And here we go!--TheUltimate3 (talk) 21:10, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :I like the second and third images, they both show Amaterasu being used, not just burning after they hit something. Omnibender - Talk - 22:05, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::I think we should use the second, it'll be boring if we just use a different version of the same image. User:Atrulean Starkiller talk November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm more partial to the third one actually, yes it's the same picture, but it works and it shows the jutsu used.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 22:43, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::I agree with TheUltimate3, it may be the same picture but I think it's really cool seeing the effect of Amaterasu against another jutsu. User:Master Shannara November 27, 2009 (UTC) :::::The flames looked better in the manga... Personally, I wouldn't go for the second image, it looks like a group of bats. The third and last images are the best, I think. It's always nice to see Sasuke humiliated. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:19, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::It looked like a bunch of bats because they animated it different. Look for the anime image of Amaterasu from Part I, the leftover Amaterasu Jiraya sealed, when Itachi used it to break out of one of his toad jutsu. That looks more like fire than the Amaterasu from episode 137. Omnibender - Talk - 15:20, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Last pic for me....I like seeing Sasuke burned..AlienGamer (userpage ⁝ talk) 15:41, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Last picture for sure --Blaublau94 (talk) 02:03, November 30, 2009 (UTC) I apologize to anyone who is angry at me for changing picture without a consensus being reached and that is why I believe it is time that we reach one concerning which of the four images should be posted on the article. Master Shannara (talk) November 30, 2009 Maybe we should put a screen from the manga somewhere in the article since the tech look so different.--Masgrande (talk) 01:35, December 1, 2009 (UTC) I think we should put the last pic, since this is a democracy (I think ¬¬) --Blaublau94 (talk) 02:45, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :No, this is a wiki. Not democracy, we use consensus, there is a strong distinction. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 1, 2009 @ 03:08 (UTC) Anime vs manga Should we have the anime pic as the main pic instead of a manga pic? The anime pic is kinda less accurate. Amaterasu is uniquely drawn in the manga like distinct strokes whereas the anime has it like.. Well.. I don't know what that looks like. We should at least have a manga pic of someone caught on fire just to compare. Also, how is it that we use low quality pics instead of edited hq scans for jutsu, but use hq screen shots for others? Is this one of those ip things? Cause it's just strange how we do one thing and do another and it seems like the same thing to me isn't. For example, a good quality pic is used for Shi: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shī But for his jutsu we have a blurry cam pic. What's the point in that? I've even seen articles with good quality scans, but the text is removed. So which is correct? 1) Low quality photos 2) Scans 3) Edited scans ??Wreiad (talk) 15:22, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Ok....what?--TheUltimate3 (talk) 15:44, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::What exactly was unclear?Wreiad (talk) 19:58, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Everything. I'm not 100% what you are asking about, then you jump into talking about character pictures which just confuses me more.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 20:20, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, that's kinda blunt, and I'm frankly surprised. I was asking if we should have a manga image of Amaterasu because the anime depicted it differently. I really hope I'm not the only one that caught that. It's drawn with distinct strokes in the manga. But it's probably not a big deal even though it should be in there. I mean, should we just thrown out things from the manga when it's been adapted in the anime? It might be misleading. lq=''low quality''. I was questioning an inconsistency; why low quality images taken with cellphones they're from spoilers are being used for certain articles. Example: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Susanoo But we also use better quality scans for other articles. Example: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Juubi so I don't think it's a copyright issue. What's thus the point in using blurry, low quality pictures? Is it all clear now?Wreiad (talk) 02:12, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :Ah ok. Now I'm getting it. Anyway In my opinion, they aren't necessarily different, in context of the media they appear in. In the manga, the flames are stylized differently to differentiate from normal fire (you'll note in the manga it's only referred to as black fire, not strange looking black fire), and in the anime it is also stylized diffrently. Personally I see no reason to add a manga image at this point. :As for the "high quality" pictures, every image on the Ten-Tails page can be taken down at any given moment, because they are all scanlation pictures. The lowquality image you are referring to isn't low quality at all, it's RAW, taken directly from the Japanese manga without being fixed up nice for the internets. I usually let Scanlation images slide if they are not 100% obvious, or when I can't find the RAW images myself (such as the images on the Ten-Tails page), but that doesn't mean we choose those images over the RAW.--10:47, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Fire Release? When is it said to be a fire release? I don't remember seeing it called such. Also, wasn't it confirmed to be S-Rank? Number1ItachiFan (talk) 19:15, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :In the Third Databook and kekkai genkai aren't ranked.--Deva 27 (talk) 19:21, February 11, 2010 (UTC) it comes from the sun goddess Amaterasu Omikami is described in the Kojiki as the sun goddess who was born from Izanagi-no-Mikoto's left eye. She was also accompanied by her siblings Susanoo-no-Mikoto, the storm deity, and Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto, the moon deity, who were born from Izanagi'-no-Mikoto's nose and right eye respectively. In the Kojiki, Amaterasu Omikami is described as the goddess from which all light emanates and is often referred to as the sun goddess because of her warmth and compassion for the people who worshipped her. Some other myths state that Amaterasu Omikami was born from water. *And that is already summarized in the article. Omnibender - Talk - 00:10, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Unique to Itachi originally? If it was unique to Itachi, doesn't that mean no one else was able to use Susano'o?--GoDai (talk) 02:18, March 31, 2010 (UTC)